


Before Obliviation

by NerdInABlueBox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goodbye Jacob, Hurt Newt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInABlueBox/pseuds/NerdInABlueBox
Summary: Did Newt really walk away from that wizard fight with Graves unharmed?





	

Graves shot a bolt at him, but Newt easily dodged it. They came again and again but each time he diverted them to the walls and columns at either side of him. It was like this until Graves made the subway tracks beneath him unravel and threw him into the air, to which he promptly landed on his back, surely bruising himself in some way.

He was distracted, laying there in pain, he didn't see the next couple of shots of electricity that hit him.

They kept coming. Blow after blow. The magical energy seeped through him non-stop. The pain was everywhere.

Newt was pressed against the tracks of the subway with no escape from the merciless bursts of energy that were shot at him. Electricity sparked all around him, bouncing off the metal tracks that lay strewn around and back into Newt.

Graves didn't stop. Mr. Scamander was being a nuisance and he could not have him interfering with his plans. Credence was his and he needed him for his power. An obscures of that power could be used for so so much

His work is interrupted when the obscures went into a rampage. The dark mass swept through the whole subway. Graves teleported to a clear area to keep from being killed by the Obscures

Newt got his bearings and teleported away just in time as the obscures destroyed the area he had previously been. He hid behind the stone column, sure that it would not hold for long. He had to help Credence. He just had to wait for it to calm down. He looked behind the column to try to see where Graves had gone. He winced when doing so. It will be over soon. He knew that to be a fact.

The rain poured down. Everyone stood silent as all the non-mags were obliviated.

Newt, along with the aurors, stood there for awhile, but then it hit him. Newt knew that something was off with . He turned around, still morning the loss of Credence, a perfectly innocent boy. He could still been alive had it not been for Graves, whom Newt knew to have manipulated Credence.

Reveiro said Newt as he waved his wand accordingly. What was previously Graves, transformed into the face of none other than Grindelwald.

Grindelwald (who bore an uncanny resemblance to Johnny Depp) was escorted away, along with about half of the congress.

The president turned to the group, nodded in Jacob's direction, and said, "I guess we owe you an apology Mr. Scamander. Had it not been for your knowledge, I don't know what would have happened the wizarding world." She paused, then looked straight at Jacob. "He needs to be obliviated. No exceptions I'm afraid." She then walked away leaving the small group alone.

Jacob was about to say something but instead noticed Newt, who was leaning against the wall, wincing with a hand on his side. Tina and Queenie both noticed this also.

"Newt are you okay?" asked Tina.

"Yes I am quite alright." replied Newt.

"Are you sure?" Tina, along with the others, walked up to him, genuinely concerned for him."Yes I am alright, no need to-" he was cut off when Queenie, who sensed his pain, started prodding his sides. He yelped when she hit a particularly tender spot. She pulled up his shirt to reveal deep purple marks all across his abdomen and torso.

"Oh my God" started Tina.

"It's nothing, really." replied Newt, quickly pulling his shirt back down.

"How did that happen?" asked Jacob.

"Graves didn't seem to be too happy with me." his strained voice let out.

"When?" asked Tina.

"Not long ago. It was before you came down here. I was trying to help Credence."

"Why did you hide it this long?"

"It didn't seem so bad when I was trying not to be killed by and...Credence." Newt's face darkened, for he knew that Credence could have been helped; however, there still was hope for him yet. Newt pushed himself off of the musky subway wall.

"It's really quite alright. I'll be fine."

"Newt…" started Tina.

"I will be fine Tina."

There was an awkward silence.

"Soo…are you still going to obliviate me?" asked Jacob.

"What? No. We aren't actually obliviating him are we?" asked Queenie.

"I was never supposed to see any of this." responded Jacob, "It's for the best."

The three of them helped Newt to his feet, and he, along with the rest, shakily made their way to the exit.

Newt once again was in the small twin-sized bed in Queenie and Tina's apartment. His shirt was off and bandages were wrapped around his stomach, binding his ribs together. He was reading the newspaper. Everything had gone back to normal, as if an Obscures had not terrorized the city that last night. He looked across the room to the unoccupied bed. Not 36 hours since it was occupied with a sick Jacob. Not 36 hours since there was hot cocoa sitting on the nightstand and a briefcase lying on the ground. The briefcase was still there actually but it didn't feel the same.  
It was 4:00pm, not even dark yet. Newt smelled something amazing coming from the kitchen. Tina and Queenie had insisted that he stayed in their apartment until he got better. He, of course, had protested. He wanted to go and publish his manuscript, but they insisted. It wasn't the worst thing, he had convinced himself.  
He slowly got up from the bed. He pulled a shirt and jacket on over the bandages, and headed out for hopefully some wonderful strudels.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this was a thing


End file.
